makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
TheSundanceKid
TheSundanceKid (known as "Sundance" to his friends), is a well known regular. He entered the MYM community on the second day of MYM 3.0, August 18, 2008. Background Info Sundance is a West Coast Smasher who is often recognized for his sense of humor. Sundance's humor is a delicate cross between random, awesome, and dark humor. He is behind most of the MYM memes, either inventing it or helping to popularize it. His most notable meme is "lolchillinz". Sundance's first system was the Nintendo 64 and his first game was Mario Kart. Sundance was instantly drawn to Yoshi. Why? Yoshi is green AND he's also a freaking dinosaur. Smash History Sundance has been a fan of the Smash Bros. series since SSB64. He remembers the commercial for it and how he wanted it soon after viewing it. Once he got the game, the first character he used was Yoshi. He became quite good with Yoshi, beating most of his friends with the green dino. Sundance then picked up Luigi, Kirby, and Ness. He felt the game was missing some characters like Boswer and Peach. Due to his lack to video game experience, Sundance had no idea who Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby, and Fox were. He experimented playing as some of these characters but felt they sucked too much. ' SMASH 64 MAINS ' *Yoshi *Luigi *Ness MELEE Sundance found out about Melee through a Nintendo power magazine and was glad to see Bowser and Peach in the game. He also saw two little eskimos who he later found out to be the Ice Climbers. Sundance got a Gamecube about two or three months after it first came out; He bought Melee along with it. Upon turning on the game, Sundance was greeted by two new characters he didn't know: Zelda and Ice Climbers. He tried both of them out but he didn't like the feel of either though he would later pick up the Ice Climbers. Sundance was glad that Yoshi was still in the game but didn't like the way Yoshi looked in Melee. Yoshi looked too muscular and like he had a fine fuzz on him. Still, it's freaking Yoshi. Sundance kept all of his Smash 64 mains and got some new ones. He got good at the game and was one of the best players among his friends. Sundance would have been considered a noob at that time because he didn't know any advanced techs. ' MELEE MAINS ' *Yoshi *Luigi *Roy *Falco *Ness *Mewtwo (for deh lulz) *Peach (for deh lulz) Three days later, he made The Delicious One, a weinerschnitzel chili dog. Not as well received, Sundance decided to put some more effort into his next moveset, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. However, this is not what Sundance is most well known for... his notoriety derives from SWF's most successful soap opera, The Young and the Movesets. TYATM The Young and the Movesets (TYATM) was a parody of the stereotypical American soap opera, featuring cheesy plots and improbable scenarios. However, when written in Sundance's famous, fundamentally random writing style, it became solid gold. Although he has ceased writing TYATM, it lives on in its immortal catchphrase, "lolchillinz". Category:MYMers